I Saw Her Standing There
I Saw Her Standing There by The Beatles is featured in Love, Love, Love, the first episode of Season Five. It is sung by Blaine, Jake, Ryder, and Sam. Blaine has come to realization that Tina has become a mean, bitter, and angry person. He gathers Jake, Ryder, and Sam to discuss this. Blaine is concerned about his friend, especially after she was dumped by Artie and Mike, and now is left all alone. Together they think of a plan to help Tina. Tina is later called to the auditorium, and asked to wear special clothes, as the four boys stand in the auditorium, similar to the Beatles when they performed I Saw Her Standing There. They begin to sing the song to a confused Tina, while the rest of the New Directions Girls run in, screaming and fangirling, also dressed in 60s style clothes. Artie is seen filming a black-and-white video in the background, completely mirroring the original live performance. Tina enjoys herself and she gets up to dance with all four of the boys on stage. At the end of the performance, Tina asks what the performance was for. Blaine reveals that they have noticed Tina's loneliness, and since prom is coming up, they want her to pick either of them, except for Jake, as a prom-date. Tina opts for Sam, and thanks the boys for the performance. Lyrics Blaine: 1, 2, 3, 4! Well, she was just seventeen, You know what I mean, And the way she looked was way beyond compare. Blaine and Ryder: So how could I dance with another, Whooh! When I saw her standin' there? Jake: Well she looked at me, and I, I could see That before too long I'd fall in love with her. Jake and Ryder: She wouldn't dance with another, Whooh! When I saw her standin' there. Blaine, Jake, Ryder, and Sam: Well, my heart went "boom," When I crossed that room, And I held her hand in mine... Sam: Whoah, we danced through the night, And we held each other tight, And before too long I fell in love with her. Ryder and Sam: Now I'll never dance with another, Whooh! Since I saw her standing there, (Sam: Awwww!) Blaine: C'mon and dance, hey Yeah Oh yeah Jake: Whoah, we danced through the night, And we held each other tight, And before too long I fell in love with her. Blaine, Jake, Ryder, and Sam: Now I'll never dance with another, Whooh! Since I saw her standing there Well, since I saw her standing there Yeah, well, since I saw her standing there Trivia *For this song, Darren learned the patterns on a left handed bass, since Paul McCartney is also left-handed and plays that way. *During this performance, the New Directions Girls acted how many teenagers acted at The Beatles Concerts in the 1960s (Beatlemania). *Matthew Morrison and Darren Criss performed this song among others during one of Matt's tour rehearsals. Gallery Tumblr msodqyLw9o1s0aqg2o1 1280.jpg beatleblaine.jpg blambealtes.png ishst02.png 26spt.png tumblr mto5kfH5051s46flho2 r1 500.jpg Tyderr.gif Samtinaa.gif Jana.gif Bliina.gif Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h40m04s88.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h40m11s151.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h40m16s205.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h40m19s229.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h40m22s3.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h40m49s19.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h40m52s49.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h40m57s97.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h41m07s202.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h41m11s237.jpg Jake tina jaketina.gif Ryder tina rydina.gif Sam tina samtina.gif Blina dance dancing party woot.gif Marley rose crying gif lll when i saw her standing there 2.gif Crying marley rose beatles lll when i saw her standing there.gif Tumblr mtsud3Ptp71qly3wvo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwr0ljbq491r62ix2o5 r3 250.gif Tumblr my5d21PHHa1qd5s0eo1 250.gif tumblr_n7p8sugRSj1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n7p8sugRSj1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n7p8sugRSj1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n7p8sugRSj1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n7p8sugRSj1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n7p8sugRSj1ra5gbxo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_n7p8sugRSj1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif i saw her standing there.png i saw her standing there.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Glee Sings the Beatles Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner